To be in Love With Thieves
by MuzicDemun
Summary: Hello I made this for the loveable Shifty and Lifty. P.S. everyones in dis has a humanish body, they wear clothes, but are still animals with fur. But, if yous wantz 2 just use your imagination ! Have fun you cutiez ! P.s. This is an Oc x Shifty/Lifty stori. Plus, rated M 4 l8er chapz.EDIT: I messed up a lots of da chapz but nows they fixed. Nows Fin
1. OC Info

I do not own Happy Tree Friends(HTF) in any way possible. I do own the story I wrote however. I do not own characters either. So, you know... Oh, and I also do NOT make a profit off of this! That is all!

OC: ?(Everyone just calls her Zinc)

Animal: Panda

Eye Color: Bluish pale gray(Zinc duhhhhhhhhhhhh)

Hair(Fur) Color: Light Blue(covers the black patches of fur in pandas, and almost white; and fur is soft, fluffy, and extremely flameable)(P.S. that also means you really can't find the white in her fur unless you try really hard.)

Outfit: And non-zipper blue jacket, a green striped T-shirt, blue-jean shorts(and they ares extremely short wink wink), and a laced headband.

Personality: Calm, seductive, perverted, humerous, sarcastic, smart, sweet, and patient

Fear: Fire(flameable fur) and rape

Favorite Color: Dusty Rose

Likes: Drama, jewels/gems, drawings/pictures of water(mainly sea waters), raccons, dogs, bears, Shifty, and Lifty(uh-huh~ *makes a pervert face*)

Dislikes: sour/bitter stuff, fake items, Splendont, Flipqy(Evil Flippy), and dildos(LOL)

Crush: Shifty, Lifty

Deaths: 50

Kills: 34

Summary:

Zinc first came to Happy Tree Town so she wounldn't have to deal with being afraid or dying or killing. So, after a couple of days she was used to getting slautered or accidentally killing someone. Though her deaths usually end up with her either being cut up into pieces, drowning(weird rights~?), or her bones have something to do with her deaths. But, when she kills others it has something to do with blunt objects. Even with the deaths and kills going on around her she became great friends with Flaky, Flippy, Splendid, Pop, Cub, Disco Bear, Lumpy, Handy, and most importantly Shifty and Lifty. Disco is the one who flirts with her constantly and even tries to touch her(although that leads to some bad kicks in his no-no area X3). Yet, no matter who started to come on to her she always rejected because she wanted the one and only raccoon brothers to steal her heart(no pun intended... or is there?). Though no matter how hard she tried she could never get them to understand how she felt. In her opinion, she believes she just needs to try harder(and let them steals some stuffs from her living-house here and there~).


	2. Things Start to Happen

(Story)

^3^ No-one'z PoV

Zinc was minding her own business and walking calmly down the sidewalk. During that little walk she suddenly heard terrified, bloody shrieks so using her super smart brain she thought of what to do! She ran. And, she ran fast-(LOL annoyed?)-~! But, without her knowing she accidentally ran towards the noise instead of away from it. Well that was her plan really (giggle). What she saw didn't shock her though. She saw a green bear wearing an army jacket, camo pants, dogtags, and an army beret ripping apart, murdering, and kicking everyone's asses (Oh my double god shocker!).

"When do you not do this?!" She yelled pissed that Flipqy would come on such a wonderful, and bright day like this.

Only a second went by before he turned around staring at her with those cold-hearted, yellow eyes. His smile turned huge, showing his sharp, blood covered teeth. Zinc noted that he had blood all over him and vomitted a little in her mouth.

**"Well, well, well what do we have here? I believe a slut!"** Flipqy yelled and laughed. Zinc winced. She hated when she was called that. Sure she acted like a horny little freak(sometimes), but truth be told she was a virgin(a serious one too o3o). Zinc walked slowly towards Evil and made sure she was careful. That bowie knife he had wasn't cool when he used it.

*w* Flipqy/Evil's PoV

It only too me a couple of seconds to figure out how to kill her. I mean she's done this before.

_Evil leave her alone! Just stop!_ An annoying voice rang in my head.

**"Oh, shut up you pussy! Like you're any better than me. I bet if your fur was red people would mistake you for Flaky!"** I yelled randomly. I knew she was listening. Did I care, no. If Flippy wants to have an arguement with me he'll get one!

_Low blow man... BUT, STILL! Just don't kill her! Please, just stop killing for one moment!_

**"Oh, yeah like I'm gonna do that" **

"Hey, I hate to interupt your little marrige problem, but bye-bye~!" I heard that stupid girls voice and turned my head. The next thing I saw was a steel pipe(LOL where does she get that :D). The second that thing hit me I started feeling dizzy. And, she didn't stop there. Ohhhhhh, no. That was just the beginning. She repeatedly hit me with that thing until I was almost dead.

**"Damnit..."** Fucking bitch.

_Well, at least you didn't kill her..._

TT~TT Zinc's PoV

I looked over what I just did. I killed Flipqy. Well that's what he gets for killing me on Christmas. I then looked around after I dropped that pipe. I saw(use your imaginations for their clothing) Petunia, Cuddles, Handy, Giggles, Lumpy, Pop, and Cub violently murdered or still dying. I sighed. I was just about to leave to when all of a sudden I saw green at the corner of my eye. When I looked over I saw a green-ringed, bushy tail coming from behind a tree.

_Those sneaky bastards~_ I thought to myself. Walking over I called their names sweetly.

"Zinc!" Lifty yelled and ran straight from the tree and into a hug from me. Shifty on the other hand walked out carefully. When I looked at both of them they looked so similar. Both were green raccoons(duhhhhhh), they both black shirts with dark green jackets, baggy black pants(but it was cutted near da ankle so they don't trip when they runs), and green shoes. The one thing I mainly knew about them was Shifty was an inch taller than Lifty, he also wore his little fedora hat(cuteeee) all the time, and I'm pretty sure others knew this but Lifty's voice was a little bit more high pitched than Shifty's.

"Oh, Zinc we saw you coming and we were so scared. We thought he killed you again! I'm sorry! I was gonna do somethin' I swear!" Lifty kept yelling. I giggled and massaged behind his ears. That calmed him down in seconds. He let out a pleasured sigh and relaxed. I looked up at Shifty. He was glaring at his brother.

_Weird..._ I thought silently to myself _Shifty usually just grabs his brother and leaves._ I let go of Lifty. He walked over to his brother faster than you could say 'no, don't leave I want more hugs 3'. I decided to start a conversation.

"Wanna go eat? My treat~?" Well not a conversation, but it'll do. Anything to be with them. Shifty looked up with a face clearly saying: "Alright we get a free meal. You're gonna buy everything"

"We're buying"

My eyes widened in complete shock. Shifty/Lifty never pays for food no matter who it was for.

"Yeah, we'll buy~. Even though we stole the money-" Shifty quickly hit his brother on the back of the head. I giggled cutely and started walking. "Okay, you can buy. But, I pick the place. I promise; it's cheap." _I'd never lie to you two. _

$w$ Shifty's PoV

I have to say she has guts. My eyes went from each victim Evil completely killed. And, even though this was everywhere she still managed to to beat the fucking hell out of the green physcopath. My eyes traveled up from the bloody mess to Zinc herself.

I gulped even though my throat was dry. I started letting my mind wander for a bit. _Amazing curves, sweet legs, soft fur, amazing personality and those eyes..._ My body seemed to freeze when I felt something in my groin area. I continued to walk and ignore it.

"You too?" Lifty's voice came out of nowhere. I looked over quickly to see what the hell he was talking about. When I did he made a motion near his lower regions. I shook my head slowly in shame. "I guess sense we're twins we kinda have the same feelings for her huh?" He asked shyly and looked up at me. I nodded.

"But, why in the fuck would someone like her even think about us like that? We're lucky enough she hangs out with us," I said coldly. I didn't mean to sound harsh it's just I was mad. Really mad. I looked back at Zinc. Why the hell can't we ever get it easy?

I-I No-one'z PoV

After a cheap meal Zinc decided that she'd let the mischievious twins come to her house and stay over. It's been pretty cold lately and their house sucked so they instanly said yes. When they were at her house the two just snuck through seperate windows(so the first one inside could opens the door for her ^^). Lifty somehow got the door open first from the inside. Zinc happily went inside.

"So, since we ate lunch a while ago what would you dudes like for dinner and desert?" Zinc asked nicely.

"Pasta and icecream," both said at the exact same time. Zinc headed to the kitchen so she could start now instead of later. She made a simple tomato sauce, some random noodles she bought at Lumpy's store(yes there was blood on the package), and started looking through her icecream choices: chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mint, cookie-dough, cotton candy, and gingerbread. _Cotton candy~_

After everything was settled and she could wait before continueing she went back to where Shifty and Lifty were. Weirdly, she couldn't find them. She checked the bathroom, the living room, the guest room, and a closet. Then, she checked her room. And, it was shocking. Lifty was hugging her pillow happily, and Shifty was flipping through pages in some book. When she looked closely he looked really pissed off. Then, when she took a closer look she realized it was her diary. She giggled softy so they wouldn't hear. See the truth is she doesn't write secrets or stuff like that in her diary. She just writes about the animals she knew. But, it crossed her mind that she doesn't write about Lifty and/or Shifty near everyone else, because they have seperate pages(in ze back ov ze book). She also realized that she writes a lot about Splendid and Disco, and how they always flirt with her.

-_- Shifty's PoV

This is complete bullshit!

Day ?, I don't know why I really got this thing, but I've decided that I'll just write about the animals in Happy Tree Town that I know.

At first I thought I could find out how she really felt about us! But, everything went straight to hell!

Disco Bear: One of my best guy-friends. Even though he constantly flirts with me I don't mind. But, it's when he gets 'touchy' I don't like. I tell him I'm not interested, but he never listens. Oh, well. He's still fun to drink with(even though I don't drink much). 

That made me fucking furious, well not the drinking part, so I skipped the rest.

Splendid: The 'greatest' superhero of them all~! The dude it really nice and junk... But, he seems obsessive sometimes. Example: When I was just chillin' with Shifty and Lifty he came out of nowhere and thought they were kidnapping me! They would never! Plus, he's always getting me flowers and stuff. But, I just don't see him like that. I even told him. But, the only answer I got was: "No ma'am, I beautiful lady like you should always be protected. And, I shall be your hero!" It was kind of awkward when I told him he kills me more than saves me. 

Fucking asshole! I can't believe he would-! I mean it's just-! I continued flipping through pages to find some about me and Lift. But, no matter how hard I looked I couldn't find anything! I slammed the diary on the bed, startling Lifty. _How could she not write about us?! I mean we're friends!... Aren't we?_ It started to finally occur to me... She might not be our friend. I mean animals would say that she was only our friend so we didn't rob her! But, the last time someone said that she punched them. Then, killed them with a lamp.

o_o Lifty's PoV

I have never seen by bro like this. Why is he so mad though? I hugged the pillow tighter and breathed in the scent. Lavendur... It made my head spin. I mean she did smell really good. When I saw the book I decided to see what was in it. I grabbed it and opened it from the back. I did this because Zinc liked to write this way and only I knew(Shifty was passed out somewheres so they had time to chit-chat). Then, he found what he was looking for.

Lifty & Shifty: Those two are like the aces in the deck. Although that sounds stupid it really isn't. Ever since I met them they have always been helpful, even though no one else saw it. Lifty is the sweet and gentle twin, while his bro Shifty is tough and rough. Yet, no matter how different they are they're still twins. And, I like those two. Thieves or not. And, they must like me too cuz they haven't stopped hanging out with me. So, I'll just have to wait until the right time so I can tell them. 

Tell us what? I looked through other pages, but found nothing. Weird... I put the book down lied down on the bed next to Shift. We both sighed.

"She wrote nothing about us," he said quietly. I well knew that was a lie because I had just read something she wrote about us. When I hugged the pillow again my stomach, and Shifty's, growled. We both chuckled after that(it was kinda funni~).

"Hungry?" When we both looked up we saw Zinc right there in the doorway. I dropped the pillow imediatly. I don't want her to think I'm weird. When I looked over Shifty threw the diary somewhere. She giggled. Everytime she does that it makes me blush under my fur.

#~# No-one'z PoV

Zinc lead them to the kitchen table and told them to wait. When she went to the kitchen she stirred the sauce and noodles, got plates out for when they were ready, grabbed the cotton candy icecream, and finally got three spoons. When she came back she put the icecream on the table.

Right then and there Shifty and Lifty started to fight over it. Zinc giggled again. Suddenly, an evil thought rushed through her head. She put her spoon in her mouth and handed the other two there's. Both looked at her confused when she snatched the icecream away. She slowly opened just to get all of her thoughts settled.

When it did open she pulled the spoon out of her mouth and dug into the icecream. The second her spoon got a spoonful she brung it towards her mouth and did an evil smirk. Her eyes were half-lidded and she brought out her tounge. She licked the bottom of the spoon carefully, and then stuck the icecream in her mouth finally. She made a fake moan and took out the now-clean spoon. She closed her eyes only for a moment and opened them. She laughed when she saw Lifty and Shifty were gone. _I guess I was being a little evil._


	3. Shifty and Lifty's Troubles

Lifty and Shifty had ran to the guest room the second she took that spoon out of her mouth. Both were panting and clearly shocked.

"Damnit! She did that shit again!" Shifty was somewhat yelling. Both fell on the carpet exhausted. Sure running to a room isn't hard, but seeing that little show they lost their breath when she was halfway done.

"Shifty I don't think I'll be able to last long with her anymore. I'm running out of sanity!" Lifty started freaking out. He started thinking that they would have to avoid her forever if they completely lost it. Both knew she was afraid of rape so both had to be careful they didn't pull any moves like that. They already saw what happens Disco(LOL). But, everytime they hung out with her she always pulled something like this.

Then, both twins started thinking of the same memories of **one** of her perverted moments.

_They all went to some random icecream place(LOL and they just dealt withs some icecream X3). They were laughing, chatting, and making fun of some people. Though it didn't last long. Zinc made one her famous, evil smirks. Both knew this wouldn't end well._

_She had a vanilla icecream with chocolate covering it(yes it is on a stick). She started licking it from the bottom to the top. Shifty and Lifty's jaw completely dropped when she took the entire icecream in her mouth(ohhhh~). When she took it out of her mouth all the chocolate was gone._

_"I like the white so much better. The chocolate is just in the way~," Zinc said innocently. The second she licked that icecream both had fled out of the store._

When that thought was over they sighed again. Lifty and Shifty both sat up and tried to hide that buldge in their pants.

"What are we gonna do? She just keeps getting worst! You're right Lift, I'm running out of self-control here," Shifty said completely defeated. Both were quiet. Then, their stomachs brought them back by grumbling.

They sighed. "Food?" They asked eachother. Both nodded and headed to Zinc.

;^; Zinc's PoV

I had finished the supper I made and was putting it on plates. The icecream was also back in the freezer. When the plates were filled I headed towards the kitchen table. Shockingly, Shifty and Lifty were there first. I put the plates down and told them to dig in. They ate with no table manners, but I really didn't care(because she didn't either :D).

When we finished I washed the plates and Shifty and Lifty headed towards the guest room. I finished the dishes easily and headed towards my own room. I had just taken off my pants when they both walked in randomly.

"Hey, Zinc can we-," they were both talking at the same time, and they both stopped at the same time. I had realized: no pants. Damn.

They had both slammed the door and were yelling sorry. I heard footsteps and then nothing. I sighed. I headed to bed and turned off my lamp. _Goodnight Shifty and Lifty._

T_T No-one'z PoV

"Oh, my god! I can't believe we just walked in on her like that!" They both yelled. They were still damaged by the earlier events so that just made everything worse!

"What are we gonna do about this?" Lifty said quietly. Shifty had no clue. They were hard, and their sanity was washing away inch-by-mother-fucking-inch!

"Let's just go to sleep," Shifty said. Clearly he had no idea what to do. He could rob an endless amount of stores, but this he just couldn't deal with. Lifty nodded and headed to bed(they don't just randomly brings their pj's I means who would?). Even with their desires bothering them, they managed to get to sleep. No dreaming just sleep.


	4. Zinc's Brave Move

-+-+-(3 days laterz)

Zinc was walking down the sidewalk happily humming a tune. She walked straight into something though. Flippy.

"Oh! Zinc are you okay?! I'm so sorry!" He was practically freaking out.

"It's alright Flip, I'm fine no worries," she said calmly with a smile.

"You seem happy today!"(Flippy)

"Well~...I am going to tell Shift and Lift how I feel soon soooo~"(Zinc)

"Oh, good for you! I'm glad you're finally going to tell them"(Flippy)

"Yes, well I seemed envious of you and Flaky lately"(Zinc)

They both laughed unaware that two raccoons saw them and hid.

"Wow, Zinc looks really happy today"(Lifty)

"Shut it!"(Shifty)

Both started to listen to their conversation.

"I can't believe you love them though!"(Flippy)

"Well, I decided I'm not going play nice anymore. I'm pretty sure I can break any guys sanity~"(Zinc)

Both were shocked.

"Sh-she loves someone?" Lifty said actually scared. Shifty was too furious to answer.

"I mean it's not like I can resist anymore either. I really am in love"(Zinc)

Both broke down and ran away without getting seen.

+3+ Shifty's PoV

Damnit! Just fucking damnit! We hang out with her all the time, we fell in love with a perverted virgin and this is how it plays out!

"She loves someone else," Lifty said quietly.

"So?! Like we should care!"(Shifty)

"What?! Shifty you loved her too!"(lifty)

"Says who!?"(Shifty)

"Says me! And, you admitted too!" Lifty yelled and sat down on the floor of our disgusting house. He hugged his knees tightly. "She doesn't love us Shifty. It's over. You don't have to be the fucking cool guy anymore."

He was right. I was just so angry. But, who am I to stop her. She came but she isn't exactly leaving. She'll still hang out with our sorry asses. I sat down next to Lift and patted his back.

"D-don't baby me"(Lifty)

"Oh, shut up. Just be happy she's happy! We'll still chill with her"(Shifty)

Lifty lifted his head and nodded. Just then, we heard someone knocking on our door. We both walked to the door and opened it. No one there. _Fucking weird..._

o.O Zinc's PoV

I was right on top of their doorframe so they couldn't see me. I snuck right over their heads, jumped on the ground silently, and ran to their room. I locked it behind me. Just incase. I looked around. To be honest their room was that bad. There was a bed on each side, two dressers, a closet, and a huge chest near a window.

I smiled. _This would take little to no time at all._

:( No-one'z PoV

Shifty glanced at the clock. 6:14(p.m.). He groaned. He was getting really tired of this day. Lifty was keeping to himself, he, himself was in a bad mood, and Zinc hasn't even appeared yet. Shifty looked over at Lifty. When he did Lifty's eyes automatically went up. They sighed.

"Wanna go to bed early?"(Lifty)

"Why the fuck not?" Shifty said really not caring. They walked side-by-side to their room. And, what they saw shocked them. Zinc was on their bed(she moved both beds together in the center of the room) dressed in a red, see-through(yes she has bra and panties both laced), laced nightgown. She smiled sweetly and patted the left and right side of her; motioning them to sit.

Both ended up sitting next to her. But, neither could look.

"Listen. I know you're both pretty confused on what's going on. But, I do have a reason," Zinc said calmly(yet she was blushin sooooo much hers blue/white fur was dyed red X3). "You see, I've been you're friend for so long you guys became apart of my life. So..." Zinc froze. She didn't know what else to say. She was acting like a love-struck school girl. She shifted a bit. _Now or never..._

"I l-love y-you both," she said quickly. Both raccoons were shocked. They were about to say something when they felt her hands on their 'little friends'(her right was on Shifty's and her left was on Lifty's). They didn't even know they were hard. The both gasped at the same time.


	5. Two's a Blast, Three's an Explosion

*w* WARNIN: Lemon starts nows. I enjoyed typin every word~!LOL XD

When she gripped them through their pants they fell back on their bed(well beds now :D) and arched their backs. She let go and unzipped their pants so she could have a little more fun.

=_= Zinc's PoV

Thoughts were jumbling in my head. And, the only reason I had all these thoughts was because I watch, read, and sometimes even imagine sex scenes. I am perverted I know that. But, these two didn't know how needy I was. In their minds they thought I just liked to tease with only a couple things I knew.

I started to pull down their pants when they looked at me completely shocked. _Awww they're blushing_ I thought to myself.

"Trust me. Please?" I asked cutely and made a puppy-dog face. They cautiously lied back down. My smile faded. I am scared. But, I needed to do this. Once, I got their pants down I could already see how excited they were through their underwear. _No turning back _I thought to myself. I grabbed their green boxers and pulled them down. Their cocks sprung straight up and they both shivered from the air. I was pretty excited by what I saw(let's say they weres around 5 inchez). I grabbed Lifty with my right, and I grabbed Shifty with my left. Both moaned loudly.

I rubbed up and down over and over again. Lifty was letting out moans and pleasured squeaks. While Shifty moaned and groaned. What I noticed the most though was how when one did something the other followed. When Shifty's hips bucked into my hand so did Lifty's; when Lifty's back arched as did Shifty's. After a while of doing nothing but moving my hand I noticed they weren't getting closer. I thought to myself for a moment. And, a little idea came and bit me.

/_\ Lifty's PoV

I couldn't control what I was doing anymore. All of her teasing was nothing comapred to this. Suddenly, she stopped. I tried to look up but was stopped way to soon. I felt her lick me from base to tip. I cried out loudly. She kept going too! She started to take me in her mouth, and it felt so good. My mind was foggy and I was lost in bliss to notice anything else going on around me.

Shifty noticed though.

-3- Shifty's PoV

When I looked over Lifty was completely lost. He was practically screaming. I moaned again when she squeezed me. I still couldn't see why he was in more pleasure than I was though. I used whatever power I had left to look at Zinc. My eyes widened at what I saw. Zinc was giving him a blowjob. Her eyes wandered up to mine and I figured out she was smiling.

Her mouth came off Lifty and onto me. I clenched the bed when she started to lick me. She took me in her mouth with ease. Her seemed shy but as soon as she started it got better. She twirled her tounge around my head. She started to suck me and try to get me to cum. I started to realize why in fuck Lifty was screaming.

"Z-Zinc _gasp!_ cl-close!" Lifty started screaming. Zinc took her mouth right off me and to be honest I didn't like it much. Yet, she gets the crazy idea to do something really motherfucking crazy. She somehow got us close enough so she could grip us with one hand. And, to make matters even weirder she stuck her mouth where her hand wasn't.

:| No-one'z PoV

"ZINC!" Both twins screamed when their climax hit. Zinc removed her hand and deep-throated them, trying to get as much of them as she could. Zinc noted they tasted terrible and to never do this again(that's a very naughti lie :3). Once, they calmed down she released them both and layed between them. She looked at both of them when heard them snicker.

They both ended up lifting her up between them(p.s. they somehows got rid of their shirts and jackets during dis). It was their turn to smile evilly. Zinc gulped in fear. (Oh, yesssss and doubles p.s. they is sitting up but Zinc's back it to Litfy because he has her arms while Shifty is facin her front and holdin down her legs X3.) Lifty started biting on her neck when Shifty started running his hands down her body. But, he growled when he realized the nightgown was in his way. He literally ripped in downward.

"Shifty!"(Lifty)

"Chill, I don't think it's that big of deal," Shifty said with lust pouring out of his voice. Lifty swallowed and continued to lick and nip at Zinc's neck. For Zinc the poor girl was completely lost in what they were doing to her. As for the nightgown she really didn't care. Shifty continued down towards her laced undies(giggle undies :D). He pulled them off in one quick motion and threw them on the floor somewhere. Zinc shivered when she realized Shifty was staring at her(and mannnn was he drunk wit lust XD).

He went down and opened her legs wide. Zinc arched her back when he pushed a finger in. Lifty on the other hand, was working on getting her bra off. When he did he had to let go of her arms so he could get it off completely. Zinc was shaking from what Shifty was doing she didn't notice anything Lifty was doing. That is until she felt two hands pinch and twist her perk nipples.

Shifty was becoming jealous of how much Zinc moaned when Lifty started to play with her chest **and** neck. But, then he snapped when he saw Lifty kiss Zinc(call it brother rivalry -3-). He inserted another finger inside Zinc. He could hear her scream even with Lifty covering her mouth. Shifty decided to try something else too, and began to suck on her clit. This made Zinc jump and scream(likes looooouuuuuddddddd). Lifty quickly grabbed her amrs with one hand conintued to play with her nipples while going back to her neck.

Shifty loved the way she tasted. He removed his fingers so his hands could move her legs farther apart. The second his tounge went in her, she seemed to fall apart.

"Gah! SHIFTY! _gasp!_ Li-LIFTY! AHH!" She continued to scream out their names in bliss. Tears were forming out of the side of her eyes, she started to drool(that so embarissing 3), and she there was no way she could make any clear sentences. After what seemed like only a couple a minutes Zinc yelled out Shifty and Lifty's names after hitting her peak.

Zinc was completely breathless. She had no idea those two would be capable of doing something like that.

"Shifty, let me go first," Lifty said quietly. But, Zinc heard him clearly. Yet, with her head all foggy she couldn't figure out what he was talking about.

"What? Hell no!"(Shifty)

"But, you always get to do things first! Maybe we should ask Zinc."(Lifty)

"Fine! Zinc, who do you want first?"(Shifty)

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. They were asking he whether she wants Lifty or Shifty to take her virginity. It dawned on her that Lifty and Shifty always fought over **something** but this was really serious. Zinc decided to play Eenie, Meanie, Miney, Mo. After that it ended up being Lifty.

"Lifty," Zinc said calmly. Shifty cursed under his breath. Lifty whispered a thank you to Zinc. Shifty had gotten up and sat on the edge of the bed. Lifty laid Zinc on her back and positioned himself. He didn't want her to deal with too much pain so he went in slowly so she could adjust. She squirmed because her walls were being stretched apart and it was causing a slight pain, strange pleasure, and unusual because it felt really weird and different.

Lifty stopped when he felt her barrier. He gulped.

"P-please, just _pant_ do it f-fast," Zinc said. Lifty nodded timidly and slammed into her completely destroying her barrier and taking her virginity. Her scream was cut short when he forced her into a kiss. He started to pinch her nipples again so she could be distracted from the pain.

"P-please move I _pant_ c-can't take anymore!" Zinc said when Lifty broke the kiss to breath. Lifty gripped her hips and slowly pulled out. Zinc cringed when he slammed back in. But, after a couple of thrusts Zinc started to feel more pleasure than pain. Lifty started thrusting in harder and faster causing Zinc to gasp and arch her back. After a blissful while he realized he must have hit a sweet spot when she shrieked and dragged her nails down his back(not hard enough _giggle_ to draws blood might me mind you~).

He smiled when he had gotten a reaction like that. Lifty aimed for that spot again, but faster and much harder. Zinc wrapped her legs around him quickly bringing him deeper(and he was nots expectin dat XD). Lifty moaned loudly and gripped her hips tighter. Both could feel their climaxes coming closer and closer.

Lifty looked down at Zinc to what her face looked like. Her eyes were wide with lust, her mouth was open and her tounge hanging out slightly, and her ears were down giving her an adorable look. He mentally broke down, but continued with pleasuring both of them. Although the moment wouldn't last much longer. He well knew she was close and his release was just as close.

But, before that happened he had to get something of his chest. One of his hands left her hip and lifted her ear. "Zinc, I love you."

~X Shifty's PoV

My ears twitched in annoyance. **That** did not escape my ears. _Damnit Lifty..._ I thought and grinded my teeth together. Not long after I heard her yell in pleasure. It made my entire body shiver.

_I'll be making her scream louder than that when it's my turn. _I smirked happily to myself. I heard Lifty yell too. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw them completely exhausted. Her face was priceless though.

"My turn," I said and started to move over to them. Lifty got off her and sat down. He wasn't as far as I wanted him to be, but I decided to let it slide. Moving Zinc was pretty easy though, it was how to position her that really got me. I decided something kinky that she once talked about.

I put her on her hands and knees(LOL doggy style _nose bleed_). I had already positioned myself so I shoved myself in her a quickly as possible. Since my sanity was completely broken I continued pounding into her without hesitation. She was moaning like crazy, and it was because of me. I couldn't be happier. My hands grabbed her hips and forcefully shoved her towards me.

I had looked up for a moment to see Lifty completely shocked. Guess I'm better than him. Laughing in my head I went deeper into her. More moans were coming from Zinc. I knew she was deep in pleasure and I could tell because her walls were getting tighter. I had only closed my eyes for a moment when I heard my brother scream like a little girl. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I opened them.

Zinc's arms were clinging to Lift's hips while she was sucking his dick again. I had to admit it looked fucking hot as hell, but I didn't want(or need :D) to look at my twin brother that way! I closed my eyes and started pounding into her even faster. I wanted to hear her scream like she did with Lifty, but everytime I heard something it was muffled and Lifty's annoying voice would always cover it up. I remembered what Lift did before Zinc had her orgasm so decided to be loving with her as well before we hit our peaks.

I leaned down close enough to where my chest was pressed against her back. "I love you more." _I'm never going to hear the end of this from Lifty..._ But, the way she felt when her climax hit was completely worth it.

e_e Zinc's PoV

I could feel Shifty shoot his seed in me after I came again. Lifty was right on time as well because as soon as Shifty climaxed so did Lifty. I took my mouth off of Lifty's prize and felt Shifty pull out of me. My body shook from the loss. To be honest I think that little shake is what made me lose control over my body. I had fallen on my side and my head straight onto a pillow(LOL such a happi endin :3). The twins were quick to come to my side. Both their arms and tails had wrapped around me protectively.

I had sighed and moved my head slightly down the pillow so I could be at their chests(hearts-beats has such a soothin effect) . Big mistake. See Shifty was going to kiss me I guess and when I moved I well... moved. But, Shifty didn't notice until... He had accidentally kissed Lifty. I giggled softly when they both freaked out completely.

"I'm going to tell everyone that you kissed Lifty~," I said in a mocking tone. Both froze. I noted it was dead silent.

"DON'T TELL ANYONE! PEASE!" They yelled.

"Okay, but you both will have to do something for me one day," I said tiredly but evilly.

:P No-one'z PoV

Both twins froze in horror. They knew she had just planned something evil. They passed it off and wrapped around her again making sure their heads were far apart.


	6. Not My Problem! I'm an Anti-Hero!

Zinc had woken up before the two twins. Yet, when she saw how peaceful they were she didn't move. It was cute. Both of them snoring lightly in usion, both having arms around her, and the fact that they were all naked. Zinc blushed lightly when Lifty's hand rubbed her side while sleeping.

After a while she finally realized that the bottom half of her body felt weird. She tried moving her legs but no luck. Yet, when she tapped her leg she did feel it. So, she just couldn't move it. Sighing Zinc shook the raccoons awake. Both half-asleep had no idea what was going on.

"Don't wanna go to school," both said and turned over. Zinc had bursted in a fit of giggles. Shifty was the first to react and sat up. Lifty followed but looked at himself. His blush was not hidden by his fur. He jumped down from the bed and grabbed his underwear. Zinc was still giggling when Shifty pulled her up into a hug and kiss.

Zinc was slightly confused. Shifty was never known for being romantic. Well, neither was Lifty. Neither kept a relationship long enough to be 'romantic'. Shifty had stopped the kiss to look for his boxers like Lifty. Zinc on the other hand, didn't mind being uncovered around them.

"I can't really move my legs," Zinc said in a happy tone. Both had fallen down in shock.

"Were we that rough?" Lifty asked concerned. Shifty and Lifty's nose had a trail of blood leaking down. Shifty simply handed Zinc her bra and panties and covered his nose. She put the bra on easily, but couldn't move her legs to put on her panties.

"No, Lifty you both weren't that rough I just couldn't handle my first time like that. Oh, and could you guys help me put these on?" Zinc answered and asked holding up her cute, laced panties.

"I'll help!" Both said. They glared at eachother. Both growled and started argueing like five-year-olds. Zinc sighed happily. She managed to get her undies on after some struggle. Looking up she had just saw Lifty tackle his brother. Their little argue had turned into a fight to the death(literally :D). Since, both were equally strong(whens u carri around bags of gold or loot you can gets some decent musclez X3) so when one punched the other could block it.

Lifty and Shifty were rolling around, punching, kicking, cursing(and Lifty rarely doez so dis is suprisin), and even biting. Zinc would get up and stop them, but her legs didn't move.

"Lifty, Shifty. I'd like some help~," Zinc cutted in. Both froze and looked up. "I got my panties on, but I need help putting on my spare clothes~," Zinc said then pretends to cover her body shyly. The twins looked at eachother. They gave their usual mischievous chuckle.

"We wouldn't mind helping at all."(Shifty&Lifty)

OxO Splendont's PoV

Flying around this stupid town is awesome! After being in that mirror for however long I started noticing how everything just bended because of my powers. I was the strongest person in the world. Well it was tie between me and that god-awful 'superhero' Splendid. I groaned and stopped midflight. I had just remembered we were supposed to battle a while ago.

"Oh, well. I'm pretty sure he forgot," I said completely sure(ands somewhere randomli is a blue squirrel stills pissed abouts Zinc, now punchin treez in anger). Splendont flew off again in search for something to do. I saw Lifty and Shifty walking down the streets. I decided I had nothing better to do so I floated down to say hi.

"Sup you two."(Splendont)

Both had jumped when they heard me. "WE DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING! YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" They yelled and ran off. I rolled my eyes and sped straight in front of them.

"Chill you idiots! It's me!" I yelled. Both stopped dead in their tracks colliding then falling down. I sighed. These two were the only two crooks I was actually friends with, yet they were complete morons.

"Hey, Splendont," both said getting up. I had to say it creeped me out when they talked in usion. It's just... Unnatural.

"What are two thieves up to?"(Splendont)

"We're going to the store," Lifty said and held up money.

"What did you guys do rob a bank?" I laughed.

"No, Zinc gave it to us. She's at our house, but she wanted some cereal," Lifty responded again. Now that was shocking. The laugh caught my throat making me cough. I saw Shifty punch his brother.

"Why the hell is she at your house?!"(Splendont)

"Well..."(Shifty)

"Um..."(Lifty)

"She uh... Well-" Shifty had dragged his brother and started whispering. If they were idiots before, now they were just brainless. I have superhearing.

"Shifty, what are we gonna do? No one was supposed to know she was at our house!"(Lifty)

"Idiot!" I saw Shifty hit his brother. "It was because you blurted it out! She even told us to be careful by what we say and to who! Do you know what Splendid or Flippy would do if they knew she was at our house?!(Although they alreadi know _nose bleed_)"

"You too are aware I can hear every word right?"(Splendont)

"...No."(Lifty&Shifty)

"So. Mind explainin' why Zinc would be at your house?"(Splendont)

"Uh... She came over last night to hang out."(Shifty)

"Yeah! And, she hurt her legs. Now she can't feel them so couldn't walk."(Lifty)

I tried to figure out what they were lying about. After hearing she couldn't walk a thought came to mind. "You idiots fucked her didn't ya?" They cursed under their breathes and tried to run. I grabbed their collars easily. "Aw, don't run I wanna chat~," I said mockingly.

I flew us over to the top of a building and dropped them on the roof.

"Ow..."(Lifty&Shifty)

"So, would you two mind telling me if I'm right or wrong? I mean if I'm right I won't tell anyone. But, I do wanna hear what it was like." Their jaws dropped and when they recovered they sighed. They had explained how everything went down. Zinc was on their bed(beds!) wearing her nightgown, then how she ended up giving them blowjobs, next was how they trapped her between them. After that Shifty said Lifty had taken her virginity and it was all his fault that she was in searing pain.

"You fucker!" Lifty yelled and tackled his brother. Splendont was already feeling hot by listening to what they had said about her so far. He didn't think he'd be able to hear the rest.

"Okay, I get it that she was really good. I hope you guys can keep her. Later," and with that I flew off.

"Wait! How do we get down?!"(Lifty&Shifty)

"Not my problem! I'm an anti-hero!"(Splendont)


	7. No One Can Drive Without Dieing

X-X No-one'z PoV

It had been a month since that had all started. Zinc was still with Shifty and Lifty. Splendont realized he was jealous. Splendid finally learned he was being stalked by Toothy(XD). And, Disco never moved on. He still flirted with Zinc no matter if she or the twins kicked his balls.

Sadly, some news caught Zinc off-guard. She had been moody around the girls she hung out with, Disco was actually starting to become afraid of her, she cussed more often, she started having cravings, and she started throwing up **a lot**. Zinc had no plans on telling Shifty or Lifty about her problems. In fact neither had no idea. No one said anything. Which means they never heard about it.

Yet, the weirdest thing Zinc noticed that she was gaining weight. So, she did the first thing she could think of. She had asked Flaky to come with her to Lumpy's store to get something. When Flaky was around Zinc seemed to be much calmer.

"S-s-so w-wha-what d-did you p-pl-plan on ge-ge-get-getting?" Flaky asked nervously. Zinc looked over to her friend with an uncertain face.

"A pregancy test."(Zinc)

"O-oh my! I-I th-th-though y-you were-"(Flaky)

"A virgin?" Zinc asked. She didn't want her friend to suffer or stutter everytime she talked. "Well, I was. But, don't worry Flaky there's nothing to freak out over."

"D-do you kn-know w-who the f-f-fa-father i-is?" Flaky asked. She then freaked out and thrashed her arms around. "I-I-I d-di-din't m-me-mean it l-like th-that!"

Zinc realized Flaky thought she just asked as if Zinc was sleeping with different men. Though now that she thought about it she didn't know if it was Shifty or Lifty's. _They're twins so it doesn't matter much._ She thought with a smile.

"Yes, I do. But, I haven't told 'him' yet," Zinc said. She didn't tell anyone to know she was dating the twins. She wanted to but they didn't. They were two thieves who would murder anyone for a penny. Zinc would beat the hell out of Evil for everyone else's safety(even though she was alwayz late :P). They also didn't want anyone to think of her as slut for dating(and sleepin _evil face_) two seperate(yets completeli alike) guys.

_Although... If I was pregnant that would mean I could tell everyone that I was dating them_. Zinc thought again to herself. She saw no bad side in this.

Shifty and Lifty were looking through Zinc's house. Why you ask? Because she had been a little more distant lately and spent less time with them. They wanted answers but she simply said she was busy. With what? That's what they wanted to know. All of a sudden the doorbell rang. They left whatever room they were in and opened it. Disco Bear was wearing his usual attire just with a bowtie. Plus, he had flowers.

"Zinc, my groovy darling would you-Hey you crooks aren't my stylish Zinc," Disco said dropping the flowers.

"Yeah, so?"(Lifty&Shifty)

"Please, tell me, the King of Disco, that you two aren't datin' my doll anymore," Disco said doing his signature dance move.

"How did you know we were dating Zinc?!"(Lifty&Shifty)

"The King knows all. Well, at least all that I want to know. And, what I know is that when I ask _my_ Zinc out she won't refuse," Disco said and did a pelvic thrust. The raccoons slammed the door in his face.

"Go home!"(Lifty&Shifty)

Disco Bear was really dishearted on what just happened. He was hoping his princess Zinc was home. He thought that the second she would have seen him that she would jump into his arms. But, he was wrong. Well, that didn't stop him. He'd just come back later. And, so he left.

"Z-Zi-Zinc d-do you a-a-act-actually th-think y-you're pr-pregnant?"(Flaky)

"I pretty sure. I have cravings, mood-swings just not around you, and I vomit all the time. Plus, I'm gaining weight."(Zinc)

"O-oh w-well o-o-okay th-then. I w-wi-w-wish y-you lu-luck," Flaky said, waved goodbye and ran off. Zinc smiled and walked inside her house.

"Hello, my two little crooks~," Zinc happily called out. No response. "My wallet isn't on my table."

"Damnit!"(Shifty or Lifty)

Zinc giggled and walked to her bathroom.

:,( Lifty's PoV

I was rubbing the back of my head in pain. "Please, just stop hitting me!"

"You took the wallet!"(Shifty)

"You idiot you told me too!" I yelled back. We both shut up when we heard a loud yell. "Zinc!" We shouted and ran to where we heard her yell. We stopped in front of the bathroom. Shifty pushed me towards the door and motioned for me to knock.

"Z-Zinc, are you okay in there?" I asked. The door flew open and we were greeted with a very happy face.

"I'm positive!" She cheered and pulled us into a hug.

"Positive about what?"(Shifty)

She grew silent. "You both promise not to get angry and walk out okay." We nodded our heads. She let go and started walking to the living room. We followed closely. She sat down on her couch.

"I'm pregnant," she said in a calm voice. My heart had nearly stopped when I heard that. "I don't want either of you to leave me. But, I want this child. So, it's your choices whether you'll stay or not. I mean you don't have-"

"What the fuck would we leave?" I looked over to my brother. He had a point.

"Yeah, Zinc we would never leave you! Because... It's thanks to us you'r pregnant. Plus, I wouldn't mind," I said happily. We walked over to Zinc.

"You belong to us," we said and hugged her. I could hear her starting to cry so I hugged harder. Shifty let go and pulled me up with him. "We're not gonna stop stealin though." I nodded with Shifty and hoped she didn't mind.

"Steal all you want. Just remember both of you still own me and I don't want to get replaced by any items."(Zinc)

I smiled and Shifty smirked. "That child also belongs to us too," Shifty said bluntly. She did nothing but giggle. If we have a daughter, which I would like, I hope she can giggle like her mother. It made me feel happy that I was about to be a father, even if I had to share that with Shifty.

~_~ Shifty's PoV

Four months have gone by since that shocking news came and hit and Lifty. I have to admit I really was shocked. But, I did love Zinc. Just parenting doesn't seem the best for a thief, or thieves. I was hoping for a boy. Lifty told me he wanted a girl so she'd look like Zinc. But, I told him if it was a boy we could teach him how to be as amazing as a thief like us. Anyways, during these months Zinc's stomach had grown dramatically.

Lifty liked to talk to the unborn baby in Zinc's stomach. I really didn't see the point of that. To be honest though I liked it when the baby kicked. Lifty didn't. He thought that with all the bad luck in our cursed town that the baby might kick her stomach open. Paranoid freak.

Sadly, when you take good you have to take bad. When everyone started noticing Zinc was pregnant they asked questions. Zinc got us to admit 'we' were the parents. Since, we didn't know if it was me or Lifty we just went along with the idea that it belonged to us both. The only person who overreacted was Disco, Splendont and suprisingly Toothy. Toothy said someone told him that someone told them that we raped her and she was just scared to admit it. When Zinc explained that she was dating us before this all happened Toothy calmed down. Turns out Toothy saw Zinc as his older sister.

Plus, we both started noticing she had weird cravings. She started eating things she never ate like pickles(whichz cause Mr. Pickles to die :D), carrot cake, tomatoe juice, and shockingly sour sweets. Her mood-swings had stopped though. But, what really puzzles me is that her stomach looked **large**. I had mentioned this to Lifty and he told me not to call her fat. I slapped him in the back of the head and told him I thought that something might be wrong with the child. He went dead silent. When his little episode was over he told me that we should take her to a hospital just in case and check.

Of course, Zinc understood completely and said she noticed this before. Lifty and Shifty helped Zinc into their van, but they ran into trouble the second they got into that death trap. When they were driving Flippy was also driving. As was The Mole. See Mole wasn't looking where he was going and ran over Cuddles making his blood splatter all over a startled Toothy and Flippy's windshield.

Flippy started breathing heavily, eyes turned yellow, teeth growing sharp and a deep voice changed into Flipqy/Evil. Flipqy's truck had passed up Mole's car. As soon as that happened Flipqy rammed the truck into Mole's car making The Mole drive into Petunia's lamp store. Flipqy then stopped in front of our van.

"HIT THE BRAKES!" Lifty practically screamed in my ear.

"I KNOW YOU IDIOT!" I yelled back. I slammed my foot on the brake making the van stop an inch from Flipqy's truck.

"Weird I thought we'd die," Zinc said in a timid yet humerous voice. Flipqy's door was broken off and the bear himself came out.

"Uhoh."(Lifty&Shifty)

He looked over at us and smiled. Reaching into his boot he pulled out his bowie knife stained with blood.

**"I had never killed an unborn child before. I wonder what the blood tastes like,"** he said walking towards our van. I was considering just running away like I had always done when it was just me and Lift. Although... That would put Zinc in a rather dangerous position. She might get mad and leave us. That thought scared me. When it used to be me and Lift it didn't matter who died. We established that if we were in dangerous situations we could leave each other. I mean dying and coming back alive had it's upsides and downsides.

"SHIFTY! What are you doing! DRIVE!" My brother snapped me outta my thoughts. I saw the van was in reverse so he must have switched when I was thinking. I hit the gas and we zoomed backwards. The look on Evil's face was hilarious. I stopped fixed the van and turned us completely around so we could drive the right way.

After a while we thought we were in the clear. We all sighed in relief. Out of nowhere a knife stabbed through the top of our van ruining it. Me and Lifty looked at eachother in fear then at Zinc. She seemed terrified even though she was trying to hide it. The knife stopped once it passed Zinc. Two green paws dug in the roof and ripped the thing open. Evil's face was a twisted, sadistic grin scaring their very souls. His eyes went straight to Zinc and he held up the knife ready to strike.

"NO!" My brother and I yelled. We grabbed Zinc and yanked her to the frontseats. Flipqy scratched her shoulder yes, but his knife also got stuck in the back seat. We took the chance and got out of the van. We couldn't exactly run with Zinc so this was problem. I felt a searing pain in my back and I fell face first onto the pavement. Lifty's scream ran in my ears. I had lifted my body high enough to see Evil cut Lifty in half with only his knife. It made me cringe.

I gripped his ankle and pulled him backwards. He was caught completely offguard. Sadly, it didn't last long enough for my taste. He raised the knife again. I shut my eyes quickly. He had sliced off my hand. I covered my mouth with my good hand so I wouldn't scream. His knife went into my previous stab wound on my back. He dragged it downward through my back as if it were bread.

Suddenly, he stopped and I heard fast breathing. I looked up in pain. Flippy was back that's for sure. But, he seemed disgusted by what he just did. He looked at me with, tears in his eyes. I started to pass out. I realized I was dying _again._

"Flippy... T-take Zinc-... hos-pital," I somehow got out. Without him looking I snatched his wallet that fell on the ground. After that I coughed up blood. He must've left to go to Zinc because I heard him talking to her.

"What about Lifty and Shifty?" She said. I could tell she was scared. I'd laugh if I wasn't in pain. _We've died before Zinc. We'll be right back. Besides I got his wallet and money to spend._

B) No-one'z PoV

Zinc did make it to the hospital thanks to Flippy and nothing else went wrong. But, it does turn out Zinc was pregnant with triplets. Flippy had been utterly shocked when someone told him congratulations. He ended up yelling at everyone that Zinc wasn't carrying his children(becuz Flaky waz). A gun ended up persuading them the best.

Shifty and Lifty were so shocked they didn't talk for an entire day. But, during that day they had stolen Disco's lunch, one of Nutty's candies, Flippy's wallet again, Lammy's pickle, and they had robbed a bank. But, in the end when Lammy had caught up to them "Mr. Pickles" had killed them.

Then, after a while they calmed down and accepted that they were going to have to be parents. Terrible parents but still.

So, many months later Zinc was minding her own business at home. Suddenly, she felt her body spasm and felt water in her shorts(P.s. Lifty and Shifty told her to stop wearing the shorts in public because it showed way too much of her legs. She refused so they "persuaded" her into not doing it). She mentally cursed and reached for her phone. Another spasm made her body jerk onto the floor. Zinc went into her phone and called a random number not paying attention.

**Ringgg. Ringgg. Ringgg. Click!**

"Hello?"(?)

"Oh, Mole! _gasp_ I n-need you _gasp _here now! A-are you _pant_ b-busy?"(Zinc)

"Zinc! Are you okay dear? What's wrong?"(The Mole)

"_gasp_ L-labor! Can you drive _pant_ here?"(Zinc)

"Yes, of coarse! I'll be there soon! Wait outside," Mole said and hung up. Getting up was a pain in the ass for Zinc. Her legs wabbled like jelly while her mind wasn't clear. When she did get outside Mole was already there. Even though his car was past a broken fire hydrent and broken walls in random buildings. He was moving around randomly then running into a street lamp.

"M-Mole! Over _pant_ here," Zinc called out. Mole heard her voice and walked over to her. After some serious patience, carefulness and some yelling from Zinc they made it to the car. It only took minutes because of Mole's reckless driving for them to get to the hospital.

Inside Giggles took Zinc to a room to see Lumpy and Sniffles. Mole searched for a phone with little luck. Without him knowing he caused a blood donation packet to fall to the floor and make Toothy(who hads a tooth ache) to slip and crash into sharp medical supplies.

A tap on his shoulder caught Mole. He looked around puzzled then sighed.

"I'm blind," Mole said waving a hand in front of his face to prove a point. He wasn't usually rude or quick tempered but he had to find a phone.

"Mole it's me. _Mime_," Mime whispered so low Mole could barely hear it.

"Oh, good. I need you to help me to find a phone. Zinc's in labor and I need to call the god awful parents," Mole responded quickly. Mime nodded even though Mole could not see. He grabbed the blind man's hand and led him to the nearest phone.

"Now if you mind can you put the numbers in?" Mole asked. He said the number and Mime punched it in.


	8. Being Parents

Shifty and Lifty were robbing some new random jewelry store so they could make a quick buck and have some treasure left over. The phone rang behind them. Shifty and Lifty argued about which one would answer. Shifty decided to answer it.

"What?!"(Shifty)

"Well, if you are going to be rude like that then I will not tell you what your girlfriend is dealing with at the moment."(Mole)

"What in fucking hell are you talking about? And, how in the god damn hell did you know we were here?"(Shifty)

"Well, first off I hope none of your children learn english from you. Second, I read(LOL) about the new gem store so lucky guess. Third, Zinc is in labor and I drove her here. Goodbye."(Mole)

Shifty stood there in silence even though the phone hung up.

"Shift? What's goin on bro?"(Lifty)

"Grab the damn jewels! We gotta hide them in the van fast! Zinc needs us," Shifty said and grabbed two of his bags filled with gems. Both got into their van and sped off leaving a tied up Lumpy inside.

"Uhhhhhhh... Can su-one come an' get meh outta here?"(Lumpy)

Hours later Shifty and Lifty had finally arrived. They had outran cops, lost Splendid, and had lost Lifty's entire bag of jewels. Lifty was the first to go to the front desk and ask where Zinc was. Shifty was running to the elevator. Lifty yelled the floor number. Then, both were up.

Both speed walked to Zinc's room without any interuption(P.s. they have pushed an injureds Toothy downstairz durin dat). Shifty and Lifty fought over who would open the door knob. Instead the door was opened by Mime. He waved happily to the two.

"Nice face paint freak," both said and walked in. Mime cringed and ran out the room pretending to cry.

"What did you two say to Mime?"(Mole)

"Nothin."(Lifty&Shifty)

Zinc was sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed. Her stomach looked thin from under the covers. Shifty and Lifty were about to ask about the babies, but Mole was already pointing behind him. They walked slowly past the blind mole. In front of the twins were three baby hospital craddles with a child in each one. All were the same color; an extremely light green color(likez their mother theirs fur iz green but just similer 2 white XD). Two were pandas and one was a raccoon.

"That's funny isn't it?" Lifty asked his brother. Shifty, for once, was lost in looking at the, _his_ children. Well Lifty's too. Lifty had picked up the raccoon, which ended up being a baby girl. She cooed and moved around in her blanket. Shifty decided to do the same. He picked up the other two happily and carried them to their mother.

"She named one of the pandas Silk. She left the other two for you two thieves," Mole said getting out of his seat. "Now if you excuse me I must look for the poor deer you to offended."

The crooks ignored him and continued looking at their children.

"I'll name her... Coral. Zinc loves the ocean so I think she'll agree with me."(Lifty)

"I don't like that name much, but to be honest I'm not sure what to name mine."(Shifty)

"You could name them after something we like. Like jewels or somethin. Or, you could name it after something Zinc likes."(Lifty)

"...Well, then what about... Mercury?"(Shifty)

"Wonderful," a voice made them jump out of our fur. Shifty turned around to see a half-asleep Zinc looking at them with tired glee. She was crying though.

"Z-Zinc! Why are you cryin?"(Lifty)

"Tears od joy. Can I hold one of my babies?" Zinc asked and reached her hands out. Shifty handed her one of the panda cubs he was holding. She started saying how she came up with the name Silk for one of her daughters. That soon led to Shifty explaining why he chose Mercury. See mercury is on the periodic table like zinc is and it's one of the only things Shifty remembers from school. They shared a good laugh afterward. Lifty and Shifty were finally seeing that parenting wasn't so bad.

So, Zinc was advised to stay in the hospital a little longer than normal with her two newborn daughters and son. Giving birth to triplets was rare and needed recovery. Yet, she refused. As, soon as her children were checked out for being healthy and okay she took them and left. She also told Shifty and Lifty they were moving in with her. Since, they practically lived there already they agreed with no hesitation.

Lifty always spent time with his daughters unless Shifty needed him. In the end Zinc said she'd watch the kids while Shifty and Lifty did whatever they needed to do. They ended up stealing. Again. For the thousanth time. Although Splendid didn't enjoy the fact that the two had taken Zinc, got her pregnant, and were still stealing. So, Splendid made sure they understood by accidentally killing them. When he realized he killed tham again he flew off not wanting to face the music. Being a superhero was tough.

So, everything was normal. Well, almost.

-+-+-(8 yrs later)

A small female raccoon wearing a blue dress walked around Happy Tree Park.

"Silk? Mercury? Hello! Anyone?" The raccoon called out.

"Over here Coral!" Both "Silk" and "Mercury" yelled out from behind a tree. Coral had to run to the other two.

"What are you twos doin'? Mommy, Daddy, and Dad want us to come home!"(Coral)

Silk a boy panda, and Mercury a girl panda never liked their "dads". They didn't like whenever kids made fun of them for having two daddies.

"No! We don't wanna go home! We wanna look at the stars," Silk yelled at his sister raccoon.

"Yeah! Can't you just stay with us?"(Mercury)

"Pllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssss seeeeeee~!"(Silk&Mercury)

"...Okays. But, only until we get tired."(Coral)

The thriplets laid under the stars peacefully. Each talked about what they wanted to be when they had gotten older. Coral wanted to be a artist and make pretty art so it would be worth stealing. Mercury wanted to be a scientist so she could do everything in the name of science and never be judged. Silk wanted to be a thief. All three had laughed. Soon, they became so tired they fell asleep on the park's grass.

"Yes, _sniffle_ my k-kids have been _sniffle_ gone all night! P-please find them!" Zinc said through a phone.

Meanwhile Lifty and Shifty were looking down at three sleeping children. All of them in trouble. And grounded.


End file.
